Third Party
by baekinibottom
Summary: "Aah...ahh! S-Sehunn..Ahhh! Teruss..disituu!" "Yeah..kau suka itu kan, Hannie?" Setiap pagi ketika Jongin bangun tidur, itulah suara yang selalu didengarnya. Tidak mengejutkan apabila Jongin bangun dan melihat gundukan pada bagian bawah tubuhnya. HUNHAN/KAIHUN/KAILU/KAIHUNHAN
1. Prolog

"Aah...ahh! S-Sehunn..Ahhh! Teruss..disituu!"

"Yeah..kau suka itu kan, Hannie?"

Setiap pagi ketika Jongin bangun tidur, itulah suara yang selalu didengarnya. Atau kata-kata semacam itulah yang selalu ia dengar setiap pagi. Tetapi, satu hal yang pasti, itu adalah suara desahan Luhan dan erangan Sehun. Oleh karena itu, tidak mengejutkan apabila Jongin bangun dan melihat gundukan di bagian bawah tubuhnya.

.

.

Indonesian version of Third Party

by baekhyunsbich

Thank you dear for giving me the permission to translate this story.

.

Cerita ini dibuat dengan alur, tokoh, dan latar yang sama dengan cerita asli.

Perubahan dilakukan apabila memang perlu untuk kelangsungan cerita ini. 

Much kisses,

sukanyasamabaek


	2. Chapter 1

"Aah...ahh! S-Sehunn..Ahhh! Teruss..disituu!"

"Yeah..kau suka itu kan, Hannie?"

Setiap pagi ketika Jongin bangun tidur, itulah suara yang selalu didengarnya. Atau kata-kata semacam itulah yang selalu ia dengar setiap pagi. Tetapi, satu hal yang pasti, itu adalah suara desahan Luhan dan erangan Sehun. Oleh karena itu, tidak mengejutkan apabila Jongin bangun dan melihat gundukan di bagian bawah tubuhnya.

.

.

WARNING

TWINCEST, INCEST, SEKAILU

.

Indonesian version of Third Party

by baekhyunsbich

Thank you dear for giving me the permission to translate this story.

.

Cerita ini dibuat dengan alur, tokoh, dan latar yang sama dengan cerita asli.

Perubahan dilakukan apabila memang perlu untuk kelangsungan cerita ini.

.

Much kisses,

sukanyasamabaek 

* * *

"Sehunnie…ahhh! Harder! Ah…ahh, agh!"

 _Tenanglah Jongin. Ambil napas, hembuskan._

"Dasar pelacur, pelacur milikku." Dia bisa mendengar mereka tertawa kecil. "Dan tenanglah, Jongin- _hyung_ bisa mendengar kita."

 _Fuck. Aku sudah terlanjur mendengar kalian semua!_

"M-maaf. Ah! Ak-aku h-hanya menyukai... ohh…ah! Penismu di dalamku. Lebih cepat!"

 _Shit._

Inilah kebiasan Kim Jongin setiap pagi. Sembunyi dan meringkuk dibawah selimutnya selagi mendengarkan suara-suara cabul yang berasal dari kamar mandi. Ya, adik kembarnya sedang bercumbu. Lagi. Dan ini membuat seluruh pori-pori dalam tubuhnya mengeluarkan keringat. Telapak tangan dan kakinya sudah berkeringat, dan fakta bahwa selimut yang menutupinya tebal tidak membantu sama sekali.

"Luhan…You feel so good!"

Jongin menelan ludahnya. Dia mendengar suara itu setiap hari tetapi perasaan tidak nyaman ketika mendengarnya terasa seperti pertama kalinya. Dia bisa merasakan penisnya berkedut dengan bahagia dibawah kain tipis baju tidurnya. Mengutuk dirinya dan reaksi hormonya yang aneh.

" _Shit_! Aku sudah dekat!"

 _Cepat selesaikan sialan!,_ pikirnya sambil menutup mata dan telinga seperti akan ada bomb yang hampir meledak. Suara-suara itu menjadi tidak jelas dan semakin cabul seiring berjalannya waktu, dan Jongin tidak bisa melakukan apapun selain menutup telinga untuk setidaknya menghalau desahan Luhan yang _by the way_ membuat penisnya semakin tegang.

"Sehun!"

Dan dengan satu kata itu, dia menutup matanya rapat-rapat. Dia sungguh ingin untuk memasuki telinganya denga tangan jika itu memang bisa dilakukan. Demi apapun dia akan melakukan apa saja supaya tidak mendengar suara kedua adinya klimaks. _Berpikir positif, Jongin. Berpikir positif._

Selang beberapa detik, dia perlahan melepaskan tangan dari telinganya, untuk memastikan kalau mereka telah selesai.

Hening.

Dia menggelengkan kepala untuk memastikan. Dan sudah yakin kalau suara yang terdengar dari kamar mandi hanya suara nafas yang berat dan samar. Dan dengan itu, ia menyimpulkan keduanya sudah selesai, sungguh kebahagiaan tersendiri baginya.

Jongin menghembuskan napas lega dimana melepaskan semua keteganggan pada tubuhnya. Akhirnya dia mendapatkan kesempatan untuk meluruskan tubuhnya di kasur, merengganggkan tangan dan kakinya yang lelah karena meringkuk dibawah selimut. Dia merasakan keringat di dahinya dan segera menghapusnya.

Apa yang telah dia lalui sungguh melelahkan daripada apa yang mereka lakukan.

Merasa kalau dia sudah bebas, ia perlahan duduk, kaki masih ditutupi oleh selimut. Dia akan meregangkan punggungnya disaat dia merasakan sesuatu diantara kakinya. Dan saat itulah Jongin ingat satu lagi masalah yang harus dihadapi. Dia melihat kedalam selimut hanya untuk melihat penisnya yang sudah ereksi total dibawah baju tidurnya.

 _Oh god no._

Tapi yang membuatnya lebih panik adalah suara pintu yang terbuka dan memperlihatkan lelaki tinggi berambut platinum hanya dengan handuk menutupi bagian bawah tubuhnya.

Tanpa berpikir dua kali, Jongin segera sembunyi lagi dibawah selimut, dan tengkurap untuk menutupi ereksinya yang dia dapatkan dari kegiatan bercumbu mereka. Dia memastika kalau selimut menutupi tubuhnya, tentu saja penisnya yang tegang juga. Dan tentu saja berharap supaya adiknya tidak melihatnya. Yang dapat ia dengar hanya suara jantungnya yang berdetak seiring dengan langkah kaki yang mendekati dirinya, dan jika dia tidak melakukan apapun dia bersumpah akan mati karena malu.

Meskipun deminikan, dia mulai mengambil napas dan menghembuskan napas yang berat untuk memberikan kesan sedang mendengkur.

"Shshsh…Luhan. Kau bisa keluar, Jongin- _hyung_ masih tidur." Dia mendengar Sehun memanggil.

"Okay." Jawab Luhan.

Merasa keadaa cukup aman, dia perlahan meregangkan tangan dan menguap, namun masih memastikan kalau ereksinya tidak terlihat. Si kembar terlihat senang melihat _hyung_ mereka akhirnya bangun. Luhan tersenyum sangat lebar dimana Sehun hanya menyunggingkan senyum kecil padanya. Lalu Jongin menggaruk-garuk kepalanya, bersikap seolah dia baru saja bangun dari tidur cantiknya dimana sesungguhnya dia hidup dalam mimpi buruk selama 15 menit tanpa jeda.

"Pagi. Sehun, Lu–"

Dia terpaksa berhenti saat Luhan menerkamnya dan memeluknya dengan erat.

"T-Turun!" refleks, Jongin menjerit.

Luhan melepaskan hyung-nya dan berakhir dengan duduk di ujung kasur, mencibir dengan wajah lucu. "Hyung mudah marah hari ini."

 _Lalu apa yang harus kulakukan?_ Itulah satu-satunya kalimat yang dapat ia pikirkan untuk merespon dari situasi yang ada saat ini. Alasannya adalah entah Luhan yang baru saja keluar setelah bercumbu dengan saudaranya, yang tentu saja tidak seharusnya dilakukan, atau fakta bahwa dia sedang menyembunyikan penisnya yang tegang. Belum juga baju pink oversize yang Luhan pakai dan ingatan akan desahan Luhan tadi membuatnya semakin tegang.

"Geez hyung, tak perlu kasar begitu." Sehun mendecakkan liahnya dan mendekati hyung-nya disamping kasur.

 _Menjauh juga dariku!_ Jongin hampir saja kelepasan mengatakannya. Untung saja dia masih bia menahannya dan menjawab dengan lebih wajar. "Maaf, hanya sedang mendapatkan _mood swing_ pagi hariku." Dia segera beralasan sebelum keduanya menemukan sesuatu yang mencurigakan tentangnya.

"Well…kau tetap _hyung_ terbaik yang pernah ada!" sanggah si kembar bebarengan. Lalu mereka melihat satu sama lain dengan terkejut sebelum kembali melihat Jongin yang juga terkejut denga tingkah lucu adik kembarnya.

Jongin mendesah, "HANYA aku _hyung_ yang kalian punya." Mereka hanya tertawa dan melanjutkan kegiatan mereka, Sehun berganti dengan seragam sekolahnya dan Luhan memasukkan barang-barang ke dalam tas.

Oh. Tentu saja. Ini adalah hari sekolah. Ini terasa seperti kemarin hari Jumat baru saja berakhir dan disinilah dia mendapatkan reaksi aneh di tubuhnya karena adiknya di Selasa pagi. Shit. Dia harus segera menyelesaikan masalah penisnya yang tegang sebelum sesuatu yang buruk terjadi. Sebelum itu, dia harus menyingkirkan adik kembarnya terleboh dahulu.

Kurang dari satu detik, dia sudah memikirkan bagaimana untuk mengeluarkan mereka dari kamar untuk selamanya.

"Uh guys…" dia memulai dengan mengambil perhatian mereka. Mereka menoleh kembali ke Jongin dengan pandangan penasaran tetapi lucu di wajah tidak-polos mereka.

"Ada bubble tea dibawah, dan–"

"BUBBLETEA?! DIMANA?!"

Lalu kedua anak itu berlomba keluar kamar meninggalkan Jongin yang tercengang.

 _Apa yang baru saja terjadi?_ _Dia bertanya pada dirinya sendiri. Kembali pada kenyataan, dia memutuskan untuk melakukan tujuaanya sampai harus menyingkirkan keduanya pergi._

Dia segera bangun dan lari ke kamar mandi. Segera setelah dia masuk, dia mengunci pintu dan melihat sebentar dimana mereka melakukan kegiatan mereka baru saja. Bathtub terlihat bersih, tetapi di wastafel...tidak begitu. Tangannya diletakkan ke keramik putih wastafel dan merasa sedikit kehangatan. Dia segera menarik tangannya mengingatkan dirinya bahwa disitulah dimana adik kembarnya bercumbu.

Jongin menghindari area tersebut dan menyamankan dirinya dibelakang tirai shower. Lalu duduk merapat tembok dan mulai menggocok penisnya dengan cepat.

Apa mau dikata? Sekolah mulai satu jam lagi, dan jika dia tidak menyelesaikan ini segera dia akan mendapatkan sanksi karena terlambat lagi. Dan dia sungguh tidak ingin bertemu dengan Mr. Kwon lagi.

Setidaknya, dia melakukan yang terbaik memikirkan sesuatu untuk difantasikan.

 _Boobs. Vaginas. Dick. Ass. My brothers' dick and ass._

"Wait, apa?" dia berhenti sejenak menyadari apa yang baru saja ia pikirkan.

Dia sungguh tidak boleh untuk mempunyai pikiran kotor tentang adiknya yang bercumbu. Hanya dipikirkan saja membuat dia merinding. Tetapi, pikirannya tidak bisa berhenti dan memikirkan hal itu dan membuat dirinya semakin terangsang.

Rintihan Luhan juga mempengaruhinya. Caranya memohon penis Sehun, dan bagaimana dia menyukai kalau Sehun keluar didalamnya. Jongin memposisikan dirinya di tempat lelaki berambut pirang tersebut.

Lalu dia memikirkan Sehun. Bocah yang menjadi sadis dan menyebalkan ketika berhubungan dengan Luhan. Tetapi Jongin masih melihatnya sebagai adik lucu yang mengeluarkan _aegyo_ -nya ketika meminta bubble tea. Dia berimajinasi untuk mendominasi Sehun dan membuat dunia Sehun berputar ketika dia menusukkan penisnya dengan kasar dan dalam hingga Sehun tidak bisa berjalan.

"Ahh…Luhan…Sehun…" dia melemparkan kepalanya ke belakang dan membiarkan tangannya menyelesaikan pekerjaannya di penisnya.

Beberapa tusukan lagi dia merasakan perutnya menegang sampai dia keluar di tangannya. Sperma keluar dari penisnya dan dia membiarkan kepalanya bersandar di tembok yang dingin. Lelah, dia membiarkan tangannya beristirahat dari mengocok tanpa henti. Dengan napasnya yang masih berat karena kelelahan, dia menunggu hingga dapat bernapas normal sebelum akhirnya mandi.

" _Hyung_!" dia sadar ketika mendengar rengekan dari luar pintu kamar mandi.

Dia segera memutar handle dan gemercik air keluar dari shower.

"Yeah?" he berteriak balik.

"Tidak ada bubble tea sama sekali!" dia bisa membayangkan adik kembarnya mencibir.

"Oh, maaf… Sudah kuhabiskan semuanya." Salah. Tidak pernah ada bubble tea untuk diminum sama sekali. Dia memutar shower lebih deras untuk terlihat lebih meyakinkan.

"Aish! Jongin- _hyung_." Luhan merengek seperti gadis kecil. Well, Jongin pernah terkejut kenapa Luhan mempunyai penis dengan wajahnya yang seperti tuan putri.

Jongin memutar bola matanya, "Tenang saja, akan kubelikan kalian nanti." _Segera setelah kalian selesai bercinta._

"Benarkah?" Keduanya tersenyum bahagia.

Jongin hanya menggumamkan ya untuk mengusir mereka pergi. Dia masih duduk dibawah shower dengan air jatuh ke seluruh tubuhnya. Dia terlalu lelah untuk berdiri dengan kakinya yang masih goyah setelah masturbasi.

"Nanti saat kita pulang sekolah, okay?"

"Yeah, yeah terserah." Jongin acuh. Dia tau kalau tidak ada lagi yang bisa dilakukan selain membeli minuman teh susu berasa untuk kedua kitten tersebut. Semua yang mengenal mereka akan tau kalau mereka tidak akan melupakan apapun yang berhubungan dengan bubble tea.

"Terimakasih hyung! Aku mencintaimu!" rayu Sehun.

 _Jika kau tidak mencumbu adikmu sendiri maka dengan senang hati aku akan membalasnya._ _"Ya, terserah." Jawabnya dengan cuek._

 _Kemudian tidak terdengar apapun selain suara gemericik air yang berasal dari kepala shower. Dia menghela napas lega dan perlahan berdiri. Untung baginya, kakinya sudah memiliki tenaga untuk berdiri tegak._

Tetapi hal yang tidak dia ketahui adalah kapan dia menemukan keberanian untuk menghadapi kenyataan dimana adik kembarnya saling bercumbu. Setiap hari. Setiap malam. Di setiap ruangan.

TBC


End file.
